


Sexy Routines

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Puppy Play, Smut, Sock Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai, Matt, Hiroaki and Susumu have a very romantic Friday night. Also Tai/Matt/Mr. Fujiyama Yaoi. If you don't like please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Routines

Tai's POV

Tai is at the soccer field practicing for his team's next game along with his boyfriend, Matt and longest childhood friend, Sora and their Digimon; Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon. Tai learned how to play soccer from his dad when he was little and has played ever since.

Tai is wearing his soccer uniform; gray-blue shirt with a white collar, blue shorts, long light gray socks and black-orange cleats sneakers. Matt and Sora are dressed in their school uniforms respectively sitting on the stands talking. Tai thinks that Matt is telling Sora about their movie date.

Tai is running back and forth around the field with Agumon kicking the ball to one another repeatedly. Gabumon is on top of the soccer net with Biyomon hovering next to him. Tai and Agumon finish practice as they are both tired from all the running. Tai lays down on the field with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. Tai takes off his sneakers for his feet can breathe. Tai sits up and takes a sip of water from his bottle. 

Tai sees Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon playing with the soccer ball. Tai spies Matt and Sora coming toward him. Looking at Matt's blue eyes and blonde hair; Tai thinks back to when they shared their first kiss. 

He invited Matt over to his house to study for their math test. They went into his room and sat on the floor with their books out in front of them. He and Matt got into an argument when he accidentally insulted his band. Tai and Matt playfully wrestle each other on his bed with Matt on top of him 

Tai combs his hands through Matt's hair and kissed him. Matt was taken aback at first, but relaxed and kissed him back. He and Matt kissed for a while till they went back to studying. He and Matt eventually confessed their feelings for the other and began dating publicly. 

Tai opens his eyes when Matt nudges him with his shoes. Matt helps him up and they share a kiss as Tai slips his shoes on. Sora and Biyomon leave as they have to help Sora's mom. Tai grabs Matt by his collar and kisses him with Matt wrapping his arms around him and gently smacks his butt. Tai smiles at his boyfriend and press kisses into his neck. 

Tai grabs his gym bag and slings it over his shoulder as he and Matt walk hand in hand to the parking lot. They send their Digimon back to Izzy's office to keep them safe. Matt asks him if he'll be able to come on their movie date tonight. He tells Matt that he's gonna spend the evening with his dad, and that his dad might want to keep him for himself. Matt laughs at that and nods his head as understand because that's how he and his dad are. 

Tai sits on the back seat of Matt's motor scooter as Matt drives him home. Tai leans his head on Matt's shoulder with his arms round Matt's waist holding onto him. He presses a light kiss on Matt's neck. They kiss when they depart from one another. 

Tai enters his apartment and finds his dad asleep snoring softly on the couch with his legs over the edge of the couch. Tai's dad, Susumu is wearing a bronze yellow polo shirt, indigo pants, and his favorite socks, brown toed gray socks. Tai goes over to his dad and kisses him on his forehead just like his dad did for him when he was younger whenever he went to bed or had a nightmare.

Tai looks at his dad's brown toes gray socks and is tempted to rub and kiss them, but decides to wait till his dad wakes up. He goes to take a shower as he's sweating and dirty from today's practice with Agumon. He goes into their bathroom to shower.

Tai strips off all his clothes and sneakers putting them in the laundry basket. Tai steps into the hot water with the steam puffing up the glass window and shower doors. Tai cleans himself with soap and shampoo covering his naked body. He jerks off using his right hand thinking about both Matt and his dad, Susumu having sex together with him in the shower. The warm water splashes off the soap and shampoo off his body as Tai shots a load of cum which goes down the drain. 

Tai dries up and goes into the bedroom to dress. Tai puts on a pair of red briefs, blue shirt with yellow stars and black pants. Tai exits his bedroom and finds that his dad has woken up already while he was in the shower and changing. Susumu is in the kitchen getting some food and something to drink.

Tai embraces his dad from behind and jumps onto his back. His dad tells him to get off. Susumu kisses his son and tells that he'd rather carry him from the front. He and his dad sit on the couch eating and talking about their day while watching TV. Tai tells Susumu about his soccer practice. 

Susumu's POV

Susumu listens to his son intently and tells him about his day at the office which was short since their boss is away on family business. Susumu sees Tai glancing at his socks as he knows that Tai gets really turned on whenever he wears them. He has several pairs of these socks. 

Tai takes off his shirt and pants which Susumu loves seeing his son in his red briefs. His son sits on the couch and begins to rub his socked feet as he lays back on the couch and enjoys the massage. Susumu's stress from the previous week vanishes from the mind as his son gently massages his feet with his beautiful fingers. 

Having his son/lover rub his beautiful socked feet, Susumu is starting to get a hard on rubbing his cock through his pants. He sits up a little to taker off his shirt. He unbuttons and unzips his pants showing his black briefs with brown waistband. 

Tai takes off his pants for him leaving him in only his briefs and long socks. Susumu moans when Tai begins to lick his socked feet one at the time. Susumu remembers when he and Tai first had sex. He was nervous to do it as he didn't want to pressure Tai into doing it. They talked about it during the week when Tai was sleeping in his bed with him because he had a bad fever.

He and Tai had sex on Tai and his birthday since they were close together. They took things slow and gradually advanced when they fuck each other. Susumu loves having his feet rubbed by both Tai and Hiroaki. 

Susumu asks Tai to remove his socks. Susumu grabs Tai pulling his son toward him and begin making out with one another. Caressing the other person bulge through their briefs, Susumu and his son talk about their plans to move in with Matt and Hiroaki during the fall. 

Susumu carries Tai in his arms to his bedroom as they are both eager to suck each other's cocks, 69 each other and fuck doggystyle. He and Tai fall onto his bed kissing. They remove each other's underwear tossing them to the floor. Their erect cocks rubbing against each other as Susumu combs his hands in Tai's brown hair and trailing kisses down his son's chest and takes his cock in his mouth.

Susumu sucks on his son's cock as Tai reaches behind and fingers his asshole. They both moan softly. He and Tai lay on his bed together and begin sucking each other's cocks and balls hungrily till they shot a loan of cum down their throats. 

Susumu kneels on the bed with his ass in the air as his son lubes up his hole and puts a lubed condom on his erect cock. Tai's cock enters his hole and begins to fuck him aggressively telling his dad to scream out his name. Susumu moans and groans with erotic pleasure jerking his own cock, screaming out Tai's name telling him that he loves him. Susumu cums onto the bed sheets as Tai gets spend and removes his cock from his dad's ass.

Susumu asks Tai to shot his load of cum in his ass as he wants to enjoy having his creamy cum inside him. Tai obliges cumming in his father's hole. He lays back tired and satisfied with his son's cum in him and on his body. 

Susumu and Tai take a shower together as Tai has his date with Matt tonight. After showering, Susumu puts on an orange polo shirt, white briefs and gray pajama pants. His son, Tai comes out wearing his orange briefs and dresses in front of him. 

Tai puts on a gray long sleeve shirt, blue-gray button down shirt, black shorts that cut off at his knee, gray socks and his white-red shoes. His son looks very handsome for his date with him. 

Susumu tells Tai to have fun with Matt and to come home at midnight the latest. Tai embraces him and they share a kiss. Susumu smacks Tai on the butt with a happy grin on his face as he walks out of their apartment.

Matt's POV

Matt is wearing a gray-black shirt, green button down shirt, dark blue pants, black socks and boots. Matt picks up Tai from his house on his motor scooter. Matt had practice with his band, Knife of Day playing their new song during the evening.

Matt is outside Tai's apartment building and waits for him outside. He sees Tai coming down the flight of stairs. Tai walks towards him and they embrace each other. Matt drives them to the movie theater with Tai pressed up against his body as Tai's head is on his shoulder. They arrive at the theater early and they hold hands as they enter the building.

He and Tai are going to be seeing a comedic adventure film called Ratchet & Clank: The Movie. They get their tickets and sit at the top of the theater seats. Matt and Tai make out as they are the only two at the moment. Matt unbuttons and unzips Tai's shorts lowering them down to his ankles. Matt palms Tai's bulge through his orange briefs. 

Matt has his shorts pulled down to his ankles by Tai and having Tai's hand caressing his bulge through his light green briefs making him more horny. Matt asks Tai to suck his cock which he does. Matt makes Tai cum in his briefs and he licks some from his boyfriend cum soaked underwear. Tai continues to suck his cock till he shoots his load down Tai's throat. Matt and Tai share their cum as they resume kissing.

He and Tai hear people coming so they pull their pants up to their waist and wait till the movie starts. Tai tells him about his evening with his dad, Susumu. Tai asks him about him and his dad. Matt tells his loving boyfriend that he'll spent the early morning with his dad since he gets out of work as soon as the movie is finished.

He and Tai go to get food as the film doesn't start for thirty more minutes. Tai gets a hot dog and fries. Matt gets a sandwich and a bottle of soda. They also get a bucket of popcorn that they'd share. They return to their seats. They watch the movie while eating and drinking and playing footsie rubbing their socked feet together. 

After watching the movie, Matt takes Tai back home. He and his boyfriend talk about their dads, school, soccer and band. Matt and Tai stop by their old elementary school where they and their friends attended. He and Tai talk about their old teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, who they both secretly had a crush on. He and Tai visited Mr. Fujiyama during their sophomore year and they had a threesome together in Mr. Fujiyama's classroom during the weekend of their old teacher's birthday. He and Tai get turned on remembering their threesome with Mr. Fujiyama, his naked sweaty and cum filled body, his black dress socks and garters, his salt and pepper hair, and him sucking both of their cocks at the same time. He and Tai had both of their cocks in Mr. Fujiyama's ass and how their old teacher moaned and yelled out their names in orgasmic bliss. 

Matt drops of Tai at his apartment building. They embrace each other and make out for a little bit before departing. Matt says goodbye to Tai and kisses him goodnight. Matt heads home as Tai heads inside his apartment to sleep in his dad's arms. 

Hiroaki's POV 

Hiroaki gets sexy photos of Susumu in his briefs and socks and him naked and playing with his dildo from his office. Hiroaki jerks off in the bathroom stall during his lunch break thinking about fucking his boyfriend.

He also gets a send of photos from his teenage son and lover, Matt of him and Tai giving each other a hand-job at the movie theater. He thinks about his job at the TV station and how he only gets to see Matt during the early mornings as he'll cook dinner for him and do stuff around their apartment.

Hiroaki knows how much Matt does for him which he should do as he's Matt's father and decides to change that. He wants to take care of his son and show him how much he appreciates what Matt has been doing all these ten years. Hiroaki gets out of work and drives home to cook something for him and Matt. 

Wearing his work clothes; a light blue dress shirt, dark blue tie, brown pants and shoes. Hiroaki enters their apartment toeing off his shoes. He walks over to the kitchen as his black socked feet pad across the smooth floor. 

Hiroaki decides to make dessert for him and Matt specifically Matt's favorite, red velvet Apple pie with whip cream. He mixes the ingredients and puts the pie in the oven. Hiroaki thinks about the one time he and Matt had sex while covering each other naked bodies with ice cream. Remembering Matt sucking his ice cream covered cock and balls. Matt licking his ass that was dripping with chocolate sauce and him moaning in orgasmic pleasure as he was on the kitchen table. 

They took a shower, went to bed and cleaned up in the morning. He and Matt once did Puppy Play with him being the naughty puppy with a collar on his neck and leash and walking on all fours naked with an erect cock. Matt was playing the master and him being a good pup for Matt and pleasuring him. 

Matt comes home from his sexy movie date with Tai. Hiroaki hugs his son and they begin kissing as Matt toes off his shoes. Hiroaki leads Matt to their couch where the dessert is resting on the living room table. Hiroaki tells Matt that he loves him and appreciates all he does around their apartment and he wants to repay the favor. 

Hiroaki tells Matt that he's going to take care of him. He and Matt eat the pie that he made. Matt lays down on the couch with his socked feet in his dad's lap. Hiroaki rubs and licks his son's socked feet hearing Matt's soft moans and Matt caress his bulge through his pants. Hiroaki strips down to his light blue briefs and black dress socks. 

He strips Matt down to his briefs and carries him to his bedroom. With Matt on his bed with a sexy grin on his face, Hiroaki takes off his briefs leaving them on his son's floor. Matt asks his dad to fuck him. He puts a condom and lube on his cock and he fucks his boy fast and rough which Matt loves. 

Hiroaki cums on Matt's chest and face after fucking him aggressively and hearing Matt calling him Daddy multiple times into his pillows. Hiroaki lays on top of Matt with their cum making their bodies sticking. They take a bath together as they clean up one another. 

They sleep in his bed together. Matt wearing white briefs and him wearing light pink briefs. They fall asleep in each other arms as Matt's snoring lull Hiroaki to sleep.


End file.
